Lazarus
The Lazarus is a Dreadnought with astounding shield health and high firepower. Description The Lazarus is a Dreadnought with astounding shield health and high firepower. However, it has low hull health for a ship of its class. The cockpit itself is located in a bulge beneath the ship that makes turning awkward. Interior The interior of the Lazarus is very odd; the ship is entered through a teleporter located at the far tip. The interior is just a seat with the word "Interior" in front of it. Advantages * 2nd Highest Damage output (DPS) of all Ships in the game. Even higher than the Prototypes. * Powerful Spinals. * Gatling Cannons and Double/Triple Turret weaponry allows for a high rate of fire, making this ship somewhat effective against faster ships. * Really high shield health means that hull breakers would have trouble damaging the shields. * Rather fast for it's class. * If used correctly, It can cripple Prototypes. Disadvantages * Extremely fragile hull for its class with 1250 Hull, making it the dreadnought with the least amount of hull. * It's wide build makes it difficult to get another large ship out of its belly. * Spinals can be hard to aim due to the barrels being very wide. * Poor turn speed. * Multiple blind spots. * Against a Planet or Base, the ship needs to be angled properly in order for all turrets to attack. * Extremely Large. * Requires VIP. * Shield breakers such as the Zeus or the Sagittarius can be a huge threat to the Lazarus due to it's health mostly focused on shields. Strategy * The Lazarus's high DPS and immense shields makes it excellent for running into a existing battle or diving a base then escaping without the enemy knowing if you are low or not. * The Lazarus '''is amazing for brawling and taking on ships of its size, as the Phasers will easily destroy the shield along with your kinetic weapons to kill off hull where you can. * Deciding to escape battles with a few thousand shields is recommended to avoid being hulled. Players will certainly dive a hulled '''Lazarus. * Use the Dual Laser Gatling Turret at the bottom of the ship to target smaller ships, it doesn't do much against larger ships and should focus on smaller ships. * Avoid shield shredders like the Zeus or Sagittarius as they can severely damage or even kill a Lazarus with ease. Version History * Made a VIP ship a few days after its release in .62a1. This change also buffed the shield from 8240 to 8500 and nerfed the hull from 3850 to 1250. Trivia * Lazarus is a prominent figure in the bible, which according to the bible, was brought back to life as was the ship according to the description. * As of update .62a1, the Lazarus has the weakest hull health value for a Dreadnought Class ship. * It is sometimes called a 'Laz' for short. * The only ship in the game with a higher DPS rating is the Osiris. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Dreadnought Category:Siege Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Capital Ship Category:VIP Ship